Life's Not Fair
by EveDuncan2
Summary: The Powerpuff girls have been separated from the Rowdyruff boys for quite a few years. What will happen when they meet back up in high school? A tragic story about how polar opposites have attracted and must find away to be with each other. My first PPG Fanfic Review


This is my first official Powerpuff Girls Fan fic! if you're a straight shooter and only like Bubbles and Boomer, sucks for you cause this is a Butch and Bubbles love story,it might go to Bubbles and Brick, but you'll have to wait and see! _

Bubbles P.O.V. First day of school! Ahhh! I get to go to Townsville High again! I just can't wait to get arted in the chorus program, the art program, the drama program, and meet my new teachers. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Then again, what if they don't like me or the new kids are mean, or if a comet hits the school before anyone can get out!" I realized my voice had risen to a shout and peeked in the hallway to see if my sister's had heard. Nope. I sat down heavilly on my bed and force myself to think optimistically. Maybe, there were gonna be cute new boys, easy science and social studies classes, oh, and NO physical education. I winced as I thought of last years Basketball Unit. Here's the thing, I was short. My sisters were a proud 5,8 and I was a tiny 5,1. I could never make a basket, not once all year. Blossom tried to convince me that I just needed to try harder, but I could only practice with her for half an hour before she would give up. Buttercup was worse, if I didn't get a basket after five minutes of free throws, she would pull at her hair and retire to her room for the rest of the day. I just forgot about me ever being good at that and focused more at track. I was the star runner. I could run faster than anyone in Townsville _without_ my powers. I was pretty proud of it, mainly because it was the only sport I could do. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was well passed midnight. I got under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Butch's P.O.V. I was back in Townsville. After eleven years in France with my brothers it was almost a relief to be coming home. See, we came here because Brick thought we needed to get out of the country since the Powerpuff Girls were after us. Well after Boomer announced yesterday that we had been lying-low long enough, Brick agreed that iit was time to go home. So now we were living in Fuzzy Lumpkins old cabin and unpacking all our crap in our rooms. Brick had been making sure we attended school when he turned twelve and reported that we were all flaming morons. So now we were caught up on knowledge and getting ready to go to Townsville High tomorrow. I told Brick and Boomer that since it was the only highschool in Townsville we would run into the girls, but they only grinned and said, "We know." Mega-creepy that we will be seeing them everyday after like years, but we'd have to get over it. And torment the girls. What did you really think we'd change that much? Never happening. I think I might do a little flirting myself with one of the puffs. Maybe the dumb blonde... My thoghts trailed off and I collapsed on my bed dreaming about stupid girls.

Boomer P.O.V. I'm Home! All those french chicks with _very_ annoying accents were bugging the crap out of me. Not to mention I coudn't speak a lick of French. I was fluent in Spanish and tried several times to convince my bros Miami was the place to be. Butch was all for it, but Brick was all, "Changing our location would be dangerous and blah". What a pain. No matter, we were home now. We had to get out of Townsville in the first place, because we blew up Princess's estate. I didn't see what the big deal was, her filthy rich dad just ordered a bigger and better one to be built. Unfortunately, the Powerpuff girls didn't think so optimistically. They called in the S.W.A.T. team and the Fire Department, hell they had dogs searching for us. I grinned as I thought of what tomorrow would bring. The girls would definately freak out, especially Bubbles. I won't blame her for flippin' because we did rough her up _really _bad one time. I hope she's over it. I shrugged away the very unwelcome feeling of guilt that washed over me. I had school tomorrow so I reluctantly fell into a dream haunted with blue-eyed cries.

Brick's P.O.V. We're finally bad ass enough to stay here in Townsville. The Powerpuff girls had defeated us time after time, but now we were stronger and more powerful then we'd ever been. I hated the fact that little girls had chased us out of town, but we were here now _and_ we're going to school together. I had full intentions of making the most of it. I passed out, my dreams filled with the revenge that would come.

Buttercup's P.O.V. Ugh, school. I was not ready for the summer of sneaking out and partying to be over. I couldn't deal with bitchy teachers and loud alarm clocks. Bubbles was all excited about this club and that club and blah, blah, blah. Sure, I was kind of happy about getting back on the Basketball team, but I sucked at the whole good grades thing. Saving the world was no problem, a pop quiz on the other hand... I tried, unsuccessfully, to push aside the negatives of what tomorrow would bring as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Blossom's P.O.V. School was tomorrow! I was just filled to the brim with joy! This summer had been so boring, not one assignment or project to work on. I had absolutely nothing to do! Those days were over because this was the year I was trying out for Cheerleading. My social statis would go up from a seven to a ten! Grades were no problem I had always gotten straight A's in every subject. I threw myself under my comforter and fell asleep instantly, with pom-pom dreams._

Do you like? Sorry if Blossom is totally shallow, she'll change her ways eventually, of coarse I'll need some reviews so I can continue! PLEASE do me a favor and REVIEW!


End file.
